Everything Will Break
by EmileneWilde
Summary: Hi guys! I will be shifting from different character points of view, so, enjoy! Rated T just to be safe ;)
1. Jennifer Jareau

Jennifer Jareau POV. Enjoy!

I ran through the building, gun in hand. I could hear her screams. She had to be just around the corner.

I whipped my gun around and shot his man. I kicked open a door to see her. She was just lying there, weak, defensless.

"Oh, Emily." I whispered. She moaned in reply.

Her hands were in handcuffs in front of her, she had them rested on her stomach just above - oh, no.

She whimpered as I kneeled down, taking her hands. "You're gonna be okay." I said.

I didn't know if I was telling the truth or not. She barely blinked. I looked down at her stomach. He stabbed her with a table leg.

There was blood on the other end. She fought him. "Let me go." She says.

"Not a chance, Emmy." I whisper. "I need a medic!" I yell, tears making my voice thick...

She can't die. Not like this. I choke back a sob as her eyes close.

"Squeeze my hand. If you're still there, Em, please." I say.

I gasp quietly as I feel a tiny grip on my hand. I feel my hands pried from hers as the medics take her away.

I follow them outside, listening to them yell. As they put her in the ambulance, I feel a sudden strike of hope. She's a fighter. Emily Prentiss is not going to give up.


	2. Emily Prentiss

Emily Prentiss POV

"No." I whimper... I can't take it. 'Let me die', is all I can think.

Everything is getting blurry, I know I won't last much longer.

Henry. Poor kid. JJ will tell him about his Auntie Em...

and Penelope...she'll take care of Sergio. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Declan...He's safe. He's somewhere his father will never find him.

I can rest. They will be safe when I'm dead. I wince and my eyes slide shut, I finally succumb to the pain. It's over, Emily.

"Ugh." I groan, at the bright light in my eyes. Hospital? No…Who is that?

"Emily?" I hear a familiar voice call. "Grandpa?" I whisper, opening my eyes fully and taking everything in. It's all white, and there he is.

He sits in front of me. He looks so happy.

"Grandpa? Where are we?" I ask, completely clueless.

"Ah, Emilene. We're in…in a way it's a halfway world. This is where you decide what happens." He says, reaching forward and touching my hands.

"Decide?" I ask…"Am I dead?" I whisper.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "That's what you have to decide, my dear." My eyes widen.

"I don't want to leave you…" I say.

"You're team needs you," He says, a sympathetic smile on his face. "Spencer? He trusts you with all his heart, Emily. He believes in you. And Derek, believe it or not, he needs you. Mon petite…You have to go back. "

I sob, clenching my fists and drawing them back. "Will I ever see you again?" I ask.

He smiles. "Let's hope you don't for a long time." He stands up, extending his hand toward me. With a gentle sigh, I take it.

He pulls me into a tight hug. "Be safe, Emilene."

I smile at the use of my name. I missed him so much.

"OK." I whisper, as I watch him walk into a light. I wipe my eyes and go the opposite direction.

"How is she?" "She's not good." "What happened?" "Penelope, calm down."

"No! My best friend is in there! How do you know she's not in a cold, dark, place? How do you know she's not terrified right now?"

I struggle to open my eyes.

"She's waking up." I hear Morgan say.

My eyes open for a brief second, just long enough to get a glimpse of them, all together, watching me. What is that in their eyes? Relief? No…fear. They're scared? Of me? I let my eyes close without a fight, and feel a hand grasp mine.

"Hang in there, Princess." Derek says, squeezing my hand.

Grandpa was right…I still have things I need to do before I die.


	3. Spencer Reid

I'm jumping in with it being a Reid POV

I sit down in the hospital room. She looks so frail.

Considering that 90 percent if the human body is made of water, and the coloration of her skin suggests that she hasn't had it in several days, I wouldn't expect her to be able to lift her arm for several days.

I quickly open my book, Alice in Wonderland, Emily said I needed to read it...

It wasn't technical enough for my taste, but, what better way to pass the time?

Who knows, when she wakes up, she might tell me I don't have to read it! Emily groans and my eyes flash up.

"Emily? Are you awake?" I ask quietly.

She shifts. "No." She mumbles, wincing and shutting her eyes again.

I smile and look back down at my book as she drifts back into a heavy sleep.

**_Two hours later_**

I don't know how many times I've read Emily's book.

I look up quickly as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Spence." JJ says with a soft smile. "You should go home, get some rest?" She was being very careful...odd.

I shrug. "I'm okay." I say quickly.

"Spence? That's girl for get the heck out of here before I throw you out by your ear." She says.

"Somebody's grumpy." I mumble as a grab my bag and leave. She'll be okay...presuming JJ doesn't let Garcia in there.


	4. Derek Morgan

Derek Morgan POV

I put my head in my hands outside. If Emily was here she crack some joke about me not having any hair to run my hands through.

I laugh weakly. She's something. Strong, brave, and oh so beautiful.

I scoff at myself. I can't date my partner! She doesn't even like me!

She did like to comment in my abs if we ever went somewhere tropical.

I smile at even the thought of convincing her to go to the beach with me.

'Next time', I promise myself. Right now, Emily just has to be alright.

I can't believe she didn't tell us. She just...ran.

She let him hurt her. Physically, emotionally. He broke her. She was okay, though. She has to be.

She's gonna be fine.

"Morgan?" I hear JJ ask as she pokes her head out of Emily's room.

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"She's asking for you." She says as she walks past me.

I furrow my brow in thought. Why is she asking for me? I shake off the feeling and walk in.

**_Inside the hospital room_**

She's propped up, her head leaning back into the wall. "Hey." She whispers, opening her eyes.

"Hey, yourself, Princess." I say, smiling gently.

She laughs, the laugh turning quickly into a cry.

"Hey? You okay?" I ask gently, quickly going to her side. She takes several deep breathes and finally nods.

"Thank you, Derek." She says as I take her hand.

"For what, Emily?" I ask.

She smiles weakly and bites her lip. "For being there. For keeping me grounded?" She says. She sounds so...weak.

"Emily, I will always be here." She smiles, tears welling up in her eyes.

I reach up and touch her face, wiping the tear away before it ever leaves.

"Don't you ever think I won't be, Princess." I say. She smiles and nods, leaning into my hand. I could do this. I think she could too.


	5. Penelope Garcia

Penelope Garcia POC

I can't take it. My raven haired beauty and my chocolate Adonis...it's too much!

They just need to get it over with. I think they'll get there soon enough.

I smile at that. I can't stop thinking about what she told me. About her dream...

She said that she knew what the world could do to a girl who only saw beauty in it…like me.

I scoff. Like me? I can't begin to describe what I see from my screens every day.

At least I see it from the safety of my screens. They have to deal with it face to face, like Emily just did.

And Morgan -

**Oh My GOOO**! Did he just kiss her?! I think he just kissed her!

Ok, Penelope, calm down.

I know you want them to have little perfect Raven Haired Adonises, but you're getting ahead of yourself.

This is gonna be so much fun!


	6. Jennifer's Realizations

JJ POV

Oh, no. Garcia is squealing again. That can't be good.

I wouldn't let her go in before Emily had talked to everyone she needed to talk to, so that when Garcia went in, she wouldn't make Emily forget what she needed to say. I can't blame her, though.

She's trying so hard to be happy when she's surrounded by death.

I look over a Hotch. He's got a son he needs to be with, but here he is.

Rossi, he probably has something he needs to do, after all, he's a rumored ladies man.

Spencer has to be feeling pretty horrible right now, but I shouldn't talk to him. He almost snapped at me not long ago, and he needs time to cool off.

I look in at Emily and Derek. He said or did something that made her uncomfortable, she's picking her nails again.

I should go in there. Ugh, I have to stop doing that.

Emily doesn't need me there to make people leave.

She looks sympathetic right now. He moves his hand from her face and nods weakly.

He stands up and leaves, a slightly pained look on his face.

"You okay?" I ask. He just nods and walks out. Something isn't right with those two...


	7. Aaron Hotchner

Aaron Hotchner POV

I can't take my mind off of what I just saw. I can't look at her.

She left, and then this is how we find her? Near death, begging us to just kill her? Let her die?

No. That won't happen...considering that she's out of surgery, it definitely won't be happening any time soon.

I stand up as a doctor comes out.

"Hello. I'm Agent Hotchner. I'm her colleague?" I say.

She smiles. "I'm Juliet. I'm taking care of her right now." She says.

I nod. "He barely missed her major arteries, but, like I said, barely. She's going to be just fine. She won't be able to be in the field for quite a while, and her injury will be fairly extensive as far as recovering goes." She says quickly.

I nod yet again.

"Emotionally...she may need a lot of therapy." She says quietly.

My eyes widen. Emily Prentiss would NOT, go to therapy, especially if there was somebody telling her she needed it. My phone rings. Who would he calling me right now? I answer it without bothering to check the ID.

"Hotchner." I answer.

"Daddy?" I hear Jacks voice on the other line.

"Hey! What are you doing calling me? It's only...oh, no." I say, realizing I had been so caught up in Emily, I forgot to pick up Jack.

"Daddy? You forgot to pick me up. Are you working a case?"

I sigh. "Yeah, buddy. I'll be there in about five minutes." I say reassuringly. I hear his chirpy "Ok." And I hang up.

I sigh and stand up, nodding quickly to JJ and the nurse to tell them I'm leaving.

Let's see...that leave JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi.

Sooner or later they'll all realize she's gonna be just fine.

Ok. I shake my head as Garcia pushes Morgan for details on God knows what.

They're going to be great. I look back one last time as I walk into the elevator.

How did I forget to pick up Jack?


	8. David Rossi

David Rossi POV

I stand up from my chair, deciding to go see Emily.

I gently knock on the door.

"Come in." She says very quietly.

I open the door and walk in.

"Hey, Bella." I say.

She smiles at the nickname. I sit down beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask knowingly.

She ducks her head. "How did you know?" She asks, her voice still weak.

I smile. "Sometimes you can just tell. Now what is it?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow at my directness.

She sighs. "Morgan and I had a little bit of an...argument. Nothing big. Just bothers me for now." She says. "I'll be okay." She adds hastily.

I chuckle. "Hiding something Agent Prentiss?" I tease.

She shakes her head.

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you before I left."

She smiled. "Ok. Thanks." She says.

I can't imagine how uncomfortable she is with everybody checking in on her like this.

I Stand up and take her hand.

"Anytime, Bella." I say, as I let go.

She nods and smiles at me, a real smile...

As I walk out I can't help but think that maybe she's really getting better.


	9. PG-13

Penelope Garcia POV

"Can I go in now?" I ask JJ eagerly.

She's making me go last. Of course, I pouted about it. Why wouldn't I?

She smiles softly. "Yeah, PG. Knock yourself out." She says.

I rush in and Emily jumps.

"Sorry." I say anxiously. "I just really wanted to make sure you're okay." I say.

I sit down beside her bed.

"How are you?" I ask.

She ducks her head. "I'm fine. I'm not going to be in great shape for a while, but...otherwise, I'm pretty good." She says quickly, no doubt trying to get me off her back

. So I get off her back…about this.

"Ok. " I say. "What about you and my Chocolate Adonis?!" I ask loudly, and she flinches.

She shakes her head and laughs weakly.

"It's nothing. He's still yours." She says, a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

"No!" I say.

She laughs.

"I don't want him! I want little Raven Haired Adonises!" I whine.

She smiles. "Not any time soon you don't." She says.


	10. Intense Confusion (Emily)

Emily Prentiss POV

I smile weakly at Penelope as I listen to her ramble on about Raven Haired Adonises.

She has some imagination! I sit through it for about 10 minutes before I get tired just listening to her.

"PG." I say. "I love you, but I'm gonna have to kick you out." I say carefully.

"I'm not mad at you for anything, I'm just...really tired." I say.

She nods. She understands, I guess. I have to deal with this on my own.

"Emily?" She asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hhm?" She smiles at me.

"Don't ever do that again, young lady." She scolds.

I laugh.

She nods at me and leaves.

Finally, a little quiet. I love my friends, but they tend to hover.

I shut my eyes and lean my head back, grateful for some time to think. My eyes snap open.

"Declan." I say. What if Ian finds him? I shake my head and shut my eyes again.

You did good Emily. Declan and Louise will never be found.

I wake up to Morgan standing over me, a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I say, still half asleep.

"Come on, Princess! You're getting out! Jailbreak." He jokes.

I groan and sit up. "I've only been here a couple days." I counter.

He smiles and says something that makes my eyes pop:

"They'll let you out if someone stays with you. 24/7." He teases.

"Oh, no." I say. "Who?" I ask.

He smiles mischievously.

"OH NO!" I whisper yell. "You didn't! Absolutely not!" I say.

"Who else would?" He asks.

I scoff. "Sergio will stay with me." I say, sticking my tongue out.

"I've got the wheelchair ready when you're done acting like a two year old." He says.

"I. Can. Walk." I challenge.

He leans in close, our faces inches away from each other.

"No. You. Can't." He whispers.

I groan. This is going to be a long week.


	11. What Did She Say? (Derek Morgan)

Derek Morgan POV

I smile as she complies to the wheelchair.

"I'm not standing until you leave." She says, as I stand there.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She shakes her head. "You put one of these backless gowns on after surgery and prance around the BAU and MAYBE I'll get up." She says with a smirk.

I chuckle. "What? Afraid? You self conscious, Princess?" I tease.

She knows what I'm asking about. She raises her eyebrows.

"Tease me about my backside again pretty boy. See what happens to you. I bet when you wake up without your fingers you'll never do it again."

She jokes.

I raise my hands. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" I turn around and leave.

I knock gently on the door.

"You decent, Prentiss?" I ask.

"Yeah." I hear her reply quietly. I slowly push the door open.

She stands up. She groans and I rush to the wheelchair.

"Uuuhhhh." She complains. I smirk.

"Come on." She groans again. "Now." I command.

She scoffs and eases into it. "I can walk." She says again.

I laugh as I wheel her through the hallway. "You need to accept help once and a while. Besides, I like pushing you around." I joke.

I expertly draw back to avoid the elbow I probably deserved.

It wouldn't hurt...probably not...She scoffs at me, and I smile.

"Good luck with that, Derek." She says, almost affectionately.

"I won't be giving up any time soon." I reply quickly.

She **_will_** fall for me. Soon.


	12. Forever Facebook (Penelope)

Penelope Garcia POV

I twist my troll's hair around my finger. Hard to believe just the other day that Emily Prentiss was threatening to cut off all of its hair if I showed anyone her high school yearbook photos.

Now...she's bringing Derek Morgan home with her...it sounds so scandalous! I love it!

I laugh quietly, indulging in the silence of my lair.

There are times that this place is my worst nightmare, with the horror that fills my screens.

But, just the other day, Kevin told me it was important to think about the good memories.

I met all my closest crime fighters here. And of course my Chocolate Adonis...but considering how...comfortable...him and my Raven Haired Beauty are getting. He may not be mine for much longer.

Not that it bothers me, I mean...I have Kevin.

But Derek is just able to keep up that goofy banter.

He always makes me smile, even Kevin can't do that. Not all the time anyways.

When Kevin can't make me smile, Hot Stuff can.

I wonder when they're planning on actually being a thing.

Oh, well. Probably not my business. Wait!

I can track her Facebook! **To my screens**!


	13. Sea Of Fear (JJ)

JJ POV

I walk into my house to find Will. Great. He's mad again.

I sigh and take my things upstairs. I take my holster off, then put my bags on the bed.

I turn around and there he is, with a gun in my face.

I snort. "Will, you don't have to do that every day. I'm not stupid." I say.

He pushes it into my shoulder. "I think we both know who makes the decisions...Cher."

He drags out Cher mockingly. I shut my eyes.

He's really angry today. He slams his fist into my face, I fall, but I don't make a sound.

He hits me to the ground, pummeling me ruthlessly.

"Will." I moan, tears streaming down my face. He stops, looks at me and laughs.

He kicks me and I black out.

Please help me, somebody. Hotch? You said you would...I fade out, wondering if I would ever wake up.


	14. Can He Do That? (Spence)

Spencer Reid POV

I don't know what to think. JJ is hiding something.

She's distant, she is obviously lying about something every other question you ask her.

And she's jumpy. I guess it's just the job. Nothing new?

No. Something's new. But, with what happened to Prentiss, I think we've all had enough 'new' to last us a lifetime.

I sigh and stand up. I'm at the BAU. Where else do I go when I don't know what to do?

I go somewhere where I can see that other people have it far worse, much more chaotic lives than I do.

There's always some way to remind yourself of that...As Rossi makes his way down the stairs, I stand up.

"How's Emily?" I ask.

He smiles. "Morgan took her home not long ago." He says.

I raise my eyebrows. "He's staying with her?" I ask, completely surprised that she would have let him.

"Yeah. He had to fight her."

I widen my eyes.

"Verbally." He says quickly.

I nod.

"But, he's supposed to be there 24/7 for about 2 weeks, maybe more." He says.

I laugh. "Let me know if he survives!" I joke.

He smiles. "I'll have to ask Garcia about that one." He says.


	15. Escape(Rossi)

David Rossi POV

I make my way into my office. I can't seem to grasp how this place keeps pulling me back.

I come, I retire, an I come out of retirement? Again?

There's something about the BAU that brings people back.

Except for Jason Gideon. For some reason, every time he comes up in a conversation Reid looks fairly guilty.

I should ask him about that sometime, but not today.

I wonder how Prentiss and Morgan are getting along.

He's probably bugging her to her wits end, but was there ever a time he didn't?

I sit in my chair, finding a note on my desk.

I wonder…no. She wouldn't. I open it carefully.

_**Dave,**_

_**I just wanted to take this chance to thank you for everything you've done for us both. **_

_**Henry wanted to come tell you goodbye, but I told him we couldn't.**_

_** Everyone should be getting one of these letters within the week. **_

_**I have to leave. Will doesn't know, and please don't tell him.**_

_** I will try to find a safe way to contact you and the rest of the team, but for now, I have to stay hidden, and so does Henry.**_

_** Please don't tell anyone about this letter until they get theirs.**_

_** I need to be gone before they do. Thank you, Rossi,**_

_**JJ**_


	16. Broken (Emily)

Emily Prentiss

I moan as I pull myself out of bed. This is not going to be a fun week.

I hear a crash downstairs, and I flinch. It's probably Derek trying to cook.

"What did you do?" I call as I try to make my way down the stairs.

He cuts me off at the bottom.

"Don't even try it, Princess." I scoff.

"What did you break?" I challenge.

"Just...a bowl." He says hesitantly.

"Which bowl?" I fidgets.

"Derek...now. Which bowl?"

He looks at the floor and mumbles something. I give him a challenging look and he sighs.

"The one with the flowers on it. "

My eyes widen. "My grandmother-" I start.

"I'm so sorry. Sergio got on the counter and I-"

I scoff. "At least do me one favor and don't blame it on my cat." I snap.

I see the expression on his face and I lay a hand on his arm.

"Derek I..." I start, only to be interrupted by him slipping his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." He says softly. "Back to bed, okay?" He says, gently pushing me towards my room.

I nod weakly. "Come with me?" I ask.

A shocked expression crosses his face and I laugh, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"No funny stuff, okay?" He nods and the doorbell rings.

"You expecting someone?" I shake my head and shrink into the wall.

"Emily. You're safe." He says, for the third time this evening.

"It's just an envelope." He says as he comes back.

"It's for you." He says. I chuckle lightly.

"I would hope so." I say quietly as I open it.

"It's from JJ." I say, my voice going almost monotone.

"What does it say?" He asks. JJ never sends letters...

"_**Emily,**_" I read.

"**_I don't know how to tell you this, especially after everything you've done for me. As you know, Will has been_**," I cut off and begin reading to myself.

"_**Beating me. Last night, it was really bad, and I decided I couldn't do it anymore.**_

_** While he was at work, I packed up me and Henry and we left. **_

_**We don't have anywhere we can go as of right now, but I'll figure something out. **_

_**Henry says he misses his Auntie Em...I almost broke when he said that. **_

_**Well, anyways, I will find a way to contact you, I promise. **_

_**I just have to get us away from him...**_

_**E**__**mily, he almost killed me. He put the knife to my throat and pressed, but he changed his mind.**_

_** What happens when he changes it again?**_

_**I'm so sorry, Em.**_

_**JJ**_"

"Oh, God." I whisper, as Derek comes beside me.

I fold it up, tears filling my eyes.

"You can't read this." I whisper, turning in the direction of my room.

I curl up on the bed. After a while, I've almost fought off the tears, and I feel someone lay in front of me and wrap their arms around me.

"I got you, Princess." Derek says quietly.

I bury my face in his chest and drift into sleep.

Why do I think I love this man?


	17. Don't Let Go (Hotch)

Aaron Hotchner POV

I walk into the bullpen and see Reid frantically going over one price of paper.

"Reid? Everything okay?" I ask, concerned with how he is acting.

"No. No I'm not okay." He replies quickly, still scanning the paper.

"What's wrong? Can I read it?" I ask.

Honestly, I wanted to beg to read it, but I don't act that way.

"No. Yes!" He yells. He brings his hand to his mouth as I raise my eyebrows.

He hands me the paper, clearly embarrassed at his outburst.

_**Spence,**_

_**I'm writing this to you because I am leaving. **_

_**Something terrible has been happening to me and I can't do it anymore. **_

_**I've taken Henry with me. We are both safe for now. **_

_**I have sent everyone else in the team a little similar to this one. **_

_**I have decided that only 3 people will learn about what happened, and you are one of those people.**_

_** Please don't tell Will. It won't end well for anyone.**_

_**Don't give up, Spence,**_

_**JJ**_

My eyes widen as I read the letter.

I try to keep calm, though. I place the letter back on Reid's desk with a quick nod and go back to my office.

I sigh at the light purple envelope on my desk. Do I really want to read this?


	18. Wine and Paranoia(Derek)

Derek Morgan POV

As I wake up, I look down at the small frame in my arms.

"Em? You awake?" I say quietly. No reply.

She nearly cried herself to sleep last night.

But between Doyle, Declan, Henry, and JJ, I can't blame her. Doyle.

She thinks he'll come back. If he comes, he'll have to go through me and a round of bullets to get to her.

I hear a soft moan come from Emily. "What's wrong?" I ask

. She winces. "Derek?" She asks, clearly not awake. She slides her arms around me, holding on tightly.

"Was it a dream?" I ask softly. She pulls away.

"Yeah. Um, what did I do last night?" She asks, her speech slightly slurred.

"You don't remember?" I ask, furrowing my brow in concern.

She groans and brings her hand to her head. "Uh, I had a glass of wine, and then I got really weak, and went upstairs...I don't remember anything after that."

She mumbles. "How much?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"How much?" She brings her hand up in a gesture that said 'just a little bit'. I sigh.

"I think we need to have you drug tested, Em." I say carefully. The last thing I want to do is upset her.

"For what?" She mumbles, obviously still dazed.

"Ketamine?" She says, suddenly snapping.

"Just to be safe." I say, trying to keep her calm.

"Mmkay." She says, leaning into me.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and rest my chin on her head.

"Derek?" She mumbles. "Yeah?" I reply.

"I looove you." She slurs, near passing out.

"Let's go to the car, Princess." My mind is screaming at me to say 'I love you too', but if she remembers that, it won't end well.

I walk her out to the car, and get her in.

"You, too...Princess." I whisper as I climb into the car.


End file.
